Authors and publishers often translate a work (e.g., book, article, etc.) into another language in order to market the translated work to individuals of that language. The authors and publishers may initially invest in obtaining a complete translation of the work from an experienced translator, and thereafter, market the complete translation. However, in many instances a complete translation by an experienced translator requires a substantial investment. Additionally, a work may not translate well into another language, resulting in minimal acquisitions of the translated work.